The present invention relates to a method for the catalytic conversion of organic carbonate and to the use of a lanthanum catalyst in such a method for the catalytic conversion of organic carbonate.
JP-08-176071 relates to the catalytic conversion of a cyclic alkylene carbonate into an acyclic carbonate and a diol. In this conversion reaction use is made of a catalyst comprising mixed metal oxides consisting of Co and a metal oxide selected from the group consisting of Y, La, Ce, Pr, Nd or Sm. Preferred are Y and Sm.
JP-07-330685 relates to a method for the production of dialkyl carbonate in which an alkylene carbonate is reacted with an alcohol in the presence of a specific catalyst. This catalyst comprises a metal oxide of a metal from group IIIB of the Periodic Table. It may be a rare earth metal oxide, such as an oxide of Sc, Y, Sm, Pr, Nd and Eu. For reasons of reaction activity are preferred the oxides of Y and Sm.
JP-2001-2624 relates to a method for the preparation by transesterification of a symmetrical dialkyl carbonate using a solid catalyst comprising as the active ingredient oxides of elements selected from group III of the Periodic Table, consisting of lanthanides, actinides, Sc and Y.
EP-A-0,599,287 describes a process for preparing dialkyl carbonate which comprises subjecting an alkylene carbonate and an alcohol to a transesterification to form a dialkyl carbonate, the characteristic feature residing in that a catalyst containing at least one rare-earth oxide as the catalytically active component is used. Several examples for catalysts consisting of lanthanum-oxide solely or of mixed rare-earth oxides comprising lanthanum are described, as well as two catalysts comprising an amount of lanthanum oxide of 4.3 wt. % based on lanthanum carried- on xcex3-alumina, and an amount of lanthanum oxide of 6.4 wt. % based on lanthanum carried on silica gel. A problem with catalysts consisting of rare earth oxides is that the surface area of these catalysts is limited. As a result, only a small proportion of the lanthanum oxide particles will actually participate in the reaction. A problem with lanthanum oxides in the support is that their strong hygroscopic behavior may mean that their stability towards feeds comprising, water is limited causing swelling of the particles.
The present invention has for its object to provide a method for the catalytic conversion of organic carbonate having a high reaction activity and has a low rate of metal leaching from the catalyst.
This is obtained with the method according to the invention for the catalytic conversion of organic carbonate, wherein organic carbonate is contacted with alcohol and/or water in the presence of a catalyst comprising lanthanum compound in an amount of at least about 7 wt. % of lanthanum supported on a support.